


Akuzon Delivery!

by Lauve_KL



Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Gen, Gender-Neutral Pronouns, M/M, One Shot, Short & Sweet, Short One Shot, Snacks & Snack Food, not romance centered but can be
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-15
Updated: 2020-12-15
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:14:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,153
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28082997
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lauve_KL/pseuds/Lauve_KL
Summary: You're surprised with a package from the human realm. Beel helps you unpack, and you make a shocking discovery.
Relationships: Beelzebub & Main Character (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!), Beelzebub (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!) & Reader, Beelzebub (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Reader, Beelzebub/Main Character (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)
Comments: 14
Kudos: 94





	Akuzon Delivery!

The lack of a human cellular device made it hard to keep in contact with anyone back at home, and so far you'd only managed to send about two letters in your time around here. No letters had been sent back, which was understandable since everyone, including yourself, was probably busy with school and life.

So it really came as a shock when Lucifer advised you that there was an entire package from the human realm ready for pick up at the post office, addressed to you.

_"It's... a care package..." You read from the description on the box to Lucifer on the way home. You missed the way Lucifer observed your soft smile. "I thought being away for a year would put some distance between me and everyone back home... I'll have to send more letter back home!"_

_Lucifer turned back to the car window. He hummed a seemingly absent-minded response "Make sure you send a thank you letter first."_

After you arrived back home, Lucifer went off to his study, and you went on a search for a pair of scissors. The dull scissors and heavy reinforced Devildom tape was proving to be a difficult task, so much so that you almost didn't even notice the ginger sin walk in.

You huffed, setting the heavy cardboard box on the kitchen table, finally having a moment to catch your breath.

At the sound of the fridge opening, you glanced up from your task. "Hey, Beel." You greeted, albeit a bit distracted. What type of tape did they seal this damn box with!?

"Hey, whatcha got there?" He leaned over your shoulder, sniffing the air. "Smells good…"

You decided to have a 'round two' with the box. "It's a- whoops!" the scissors slipped right off the tape, nearly impaling yourself in the process. "…care package from my friends back at home. I- ugh" Your arms hurt from fighting with the box. "Can you open this for me, please?"

He nodded, taking his bare hands and ripping the tape off with little to no effort. It revealed another box, this one more familiar to your human realm packaging. It had your name on it, and a foreign address from the human world, which was most likely the location to a safe house for packages going to the Devildom.

"The mail service double packages stuff from the human realm, wouldn't want it to get crushed in Mailman Giant's mailbag, right?" He went and opened the regular package for you, nearly ripping the entire box in half. "oh no, sorry…"

Thankfully, nothing had been damaged. You thanked Beel and started looking at the stuff you'd been sent. On top of everything was a large envelope with multiple letters. They were all from your different friends and families, and as you sorted through the first few, you felt tears starting to form in the back of your eyes. You felt a little guilty now, not taking enough time away from your tasks and the brothers to communicate with the people back home, but the letters themselves stated that they knew you where busy, wherever you were, and that they missed you, and loved you.

"Hey," Beel tapped your shoulders, dragging your attention away from the letters. "You alright?"

You put the letters aside for later. "Yeah, just some letters from back home. Woah, this care package is awesome! Want to help me sort through it?"

Though, Beelzebub had apparently seen something that caught his eye.

"What's this?" He asked curiously. He held up a red and orange fruit with a glint in his eye, as he was probably heavily resisting the urge to eat immediately. You smiled a little, as the fruit almost matched his wild orange hair.

"It's a mango, they're my favourite fruit!" shuffling through the box leads you to a small bag carrying four more of the tropical fruit. "Let's eat some together."

Beelzebub looked at you innocently. "They smell delicious, are you sure I can eat your treats?"

"Yes, Beel, I have plenty more." At your assurance, he took a seat on the stool in front of the kitchen table. You pulled out one for yourself and turned to get a knife to dice them. "You can just peel off the skin with your teeth and eat it like that, but it can get kind of messy, and the skin makes my lips itch sometimes." You got a piece of paper too because as cautious you are with mangoes, they still manage to make a mess. "There are different types too, my favourites are west-"

" _ **CRONCH-**_ "

" _!!!!_ " You whipped around to find no trace of the mango you handed him, and he already had the half of another one currently going into this mouth. " _Beel_!"

"Mmm, it's good." You watched in slight horror as he ate the rest of the mango whole, skin, seed, all of it. "…Sorry, I should've asked before I got another one."

"No it's fine, it's just… you don't eat them that way." You laughed nervously. You sat down, peeling and cutting the mango. "We just eat the insides, but I guess you can eat the skin and uh, seeds too. They just... don't taste as good."

Beelzebub held his stomach. "It was a little bitter." He admitted.

You laughed and handed him a peeled one, to which he carefully bit into the insides. A little bit of juice stained around his lips as he ate.

"That does taste better!" His smile was stained with fruit, and you carefully wiped at his wrist before the juice could drip down his arms. "It's a bit tedious to peel them though, I don't think I could wait if I was starving."

You sat down and dug into your own. "You're right, but once you start, it's kind of worth it, isn't it?" You laughed. For the next hour, you and Beel shuffled through the various snacks in your care package. You let him consume the rest of the mangos as you sorted through the rest of your things, it's not like you could've really stopped him anyway.

After you were done sorting through shampoo gift sets, a photo album and various memorabilia, you packed everything back up to be transported to your room.

You realized that majority of your snacks were 'shared' between you and Beelzebub. Though that wasn't a problem for you, Beel didn't appear to think the same as he snapped out of his hunger stupor. "I ate all your food, I'm sorry... I'll-"

You put a hand up to stop him. "It's alright, it tasted better sharing it with you." You didn't register the red on the demon's face. "To apology, how about you help me bring this to my room. We gotta pick things to send back too! As thanks!"

Beel nodded, smiling as he readily picked up the box and followed your excited figure to your room.

**Author's Note:**

> I heard that in America y'alls mangos don't have seeds? And that you dice them to eat them? This discovery is what inspired this fic haha


End file.
